


One night

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Fox!jason Todd, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Self-Indulgent, Wolf!Dick Grayson, hints at potential Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, mentions of Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: A potential meeting between Jason and Dick in a world where everyone has animal features. Jason is a fox, Dick a wolf.





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry for Omega Jason Todd week, Day Three (Wednesday, 31st of July): Age difference/age gap/May-December romance | Impregnation/breeding | Animal features.
> 
> I just really wanted a Fox!Jason and Wolf!Dick and this is what happened.

Their first meeting goes something like this:

Jason is just returning from hustling some tourists who accidentally got lost three streets further than they should have gone and fell for the innocent act. By the time they realized that they wouldn't ever win, he had won more than fifty dollars. He did feel bad seeing the way the wife looked at her husband, but not bad enough to return the money.

Really, they should have been happy that he didn't just pickpocket them and robbed them of the husband's fancy watch as well. Everyone "knows" foxes are thieves, and that is even more true of foxes from Gotham.

Well, to be fair, Jason has met exactly one other fox than himself, an old man with white tail and ears, but he was a thief in his youth and is still a con-artist on the days he can get out of bed. He gave Jason some stale cookies and then showed him a nifty trick for lifting someone's bracelets without them noticing.

Say what you want about Gotham, but her inhabitants sure know how to steal, even the elderly.

It's just his rotten luck that he almost walks straight into Robin, boy wonder and half of the Batman-Robin duo, just because he happened to look behind him for one second.

Fortunately, Robin -who is wearing some of the most atrocious clothing Jason has ever seen, and he has known a lot of sex workers who have been forced into some humiliating clothes to attract more customers- takes a step back just before Jason would have crashed right into him and made them both fall over.

"Woah, kid, be bit more careful where you're walking, okay?"Robin asks with a laugh.

Jason automatically flushes red before he realizes that Robin isn't poking fun at him specifically, just the situation. His ears and tail both freeze, a reaction trained into him throughout the years he has practically been homeless when facing a predator.

There are some unspoken truths everyone knows. Foxes and ravens are thieves, certain people go better together, and wolves are predators.

Robin is a wolf.

It's really hard to tell without being able to see his tail or ears - the only real good thing about Robin's "costume" is that it hides his tail and ears -, but Jason can tell. There is some genetical component in their DNA that means that some people can always recognize certain groups of people.

In short, for example, foxes can always recognize other foxes -hence why Jason could tell the old man was a fox before he saw his tail and ears - and wolves. Because wolves share the same kind of spaces with foxes and wolves are natural predators where foxes aren't.

Supposedly, it's to help find a good mate. Cats can find other cats, bears can find other bears and wolves -not because they would be a good match, but simply because they are threat to each other-, and wolves can find other wolves and foxes.

Wolves and foxes make very good mates, or so it is said. Wolves are more likely to be alphas, whereas most foxes tend to be omegas. After all, there is only so much space around, and when one tends to be alphas and the other omega in around roughly the same area, it is logical that they would learn to find each other.

It's not the same anymore. Anyone can live anywhere, so long as they have the necessary clothes and can adjust. That's how people whose ancestors tended to live in hot areas can live in cold areas and the other way around. Jason's ancestors, if they were foxes as well, probably lived in a forest or woods, the same kind of place Robin's ancestors probably lived if they were wolves as well.

Unfortunately, there is a shortage of certain people. For example, in Gotham, there aren't that many foxes, and even fewer wolves. So the possibility that Jason, a fox, would meet a wolf are pretty fucking small.

Almost as small as Robin being a wolf. Most people would guess he's a cat or lizard because of how scarily flexible he seems to be. Batman most guess is a bat, because how else would he see in the dark and know when to dodge someone's fists? If he's a bat, that would be a sure explanation.

Coincidentally, Jason once saw Batman fail to tell when someone was coming at him with their fists, but that was when Jason accidentally spotted him beating up some crocks one evening when Jason was hiding out in an abandoned factory. No one would believe him if he said anything, though, and in the Narrows, it is best to be as unnoticeable as possible, so he hasn't told anyone.

Jason almost bits one of Robin's fingers off when Robin tries to poke at him, simultaneously also making a humiliating yipping sound that would sound more natural coming from an actual dog.

Robin makes a big show of waving his hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Robin says carefully. "You're a bit too young for me, even if you are a fox."

It doesn't make Jason feel any safer, but at least Robin understands why Jason isn't too thrilled about this meeting.

"You say that now, but what if you get desperate in your old age and can't find anyone else who wants someone who has shown their legs to everyone in Gotham?" Jason says, and it's pure habit to snark back. He doesn't actually want to give Robin any ideas, even if it is twenty years into the future and Jason might already be dead by then. He doesn't exactly have a lot of hope for the future, seeing as how he's from the Narrows.

Robin doesn't seem to mind, though. If possible, he almost looks happy that Jason has an attitude. "I guess we will just have to see. But for your information, I have a very beautiful girlfriend who loves me very much. She's not a fox, but she makes me very happy."

That's certainly one way to show a lack of interest in someone. Jason could say something like how he's still young and things could change in a few years time, but Robin seems really, really happy, and it would be unnecessarily cruel of Jason to burst his bubble. Maybe it's Robin first romantic relationships.

"Good for you, I guess," he gets out. "You should hold onto her then."

Robin gives a blinding smile. "Thanks, I appreciate that someone is happy that I have a girlfriend," he says.

Jason gets the sense that someone isn't too happy -maybe even the bat-, but he doesn't get paid to be listen to other people's problems, especially not vigilante's romantic issues. "The way I see it, you're old enough to make your own decisions, even if they turn out to be stupid."

Robin's smile somehow grows less blinding. "Not everyone seems to think so," he says quietly enough that Jason almost doesn't hear it, and this is quickly turning into one of the most awkward conversations ever. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question."

Damn, and Jason thought this would be the end. "What can I, a street kid, help Robin, boy wonder, with?" he says. "I thought you were supposed to be all-knowing or something."

Robin doesn't seem to find that insulting at all. In fact, he seems to find that funny. "Well, we like to portray ourselves as all-knowing, but that is impossible even if you can read minds. There's a guy, but you probably don't want to hear about that. This is sort of your street, right? You know it pretty well."

Now Jason sort of wants to hear about this guy, but that would be inviting all kinds of problems he doesn't want to deal with, so he settles for," yeah, I suppose you could say that."

Robin raises an eyebrow, but at least he doesn't laugh outright. "There's a new drug that's becoming more popular around here. It's put five people in the hospital in the last few days. You wouldn't happen to know anyone selling it, would you?"

Normally, Jason would say no, of course not, because he's not a damn snitch, but if it is dangerous enough to put five people in the hospital, that's pretty serious. What if his mum bought some of that stuff and got hurt? They don't have the money to go to the hospital.

Plus, it's _Robin_. Robin has saved a lot of street kids from being trafficked and abused. If Jason knows something to help him, doesn't he sort of have an obligation to tell Robin? Robin probably won't tell anyone it was Jason, and even if he does, Jason doesn't exactly stand out. There are half a dozen kids in this neighborhood who look similar to Jason.

"Well, there is this guy around the corner," Jason says hesitantly. "He might know someone who sells it."

And that is how Jason ends up helping Robin stop a new drug from hurting any more people.

(And if they both meet again years later with Jason in the ghastly outfit and Robin in an even uglier outfit and recognize each other, well that is a completely different story.) 


End file.
